


Welcome to Brooklyn, Boys

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Blood, Blood and Gore, Gangsters, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: A day in the life of Sam Wilson, Mobster King of Brooklyn.





	Welcome to Brooklyn, Boys

Tonight, there were no stars in the sky. It was too cloudy for that type of thing tonight. Maybe it had reflected how Sam felt as he wiped the blood away from his mouth, though there was no use to the action; his entire form displayed a bloodbath. His white shirt was dripping the scarlet liquid, pooling at his feet slowly. His finger tips were stained in the aftermath of the bloodbath- a feat he was proud of. He could taste the iron in his mouth, between the spaces of his teeth.

He couldn’t help it. He needed to defend what was his. He needed to defend his city. He needed to show Stark that he was the one who would own this city- or he would die trying.

Samuel Thomas Wilson was your average man, living an average life in the heart of Brooklyn- except he wasn’t an ordinary civilian. You see, this man owned nearly all establishments, every storefront, every crack in the sidewalk of this vermin filled city.

He climbed the ladder up to his father’s position, long after his death when Samuel was merely four years old. He learned the ways of distributing money and supplies across the blue waters of the ocean.  He earned the trust and and friendship of his late father’s lackeys and henchmen. He learned who to trust and be friendly with. He learned who to keep a watchful eye upon. He learned. He failed and learned again.

With friendship comes betrayal and enemies. With enemies, came territory. With territory came ladies. With ladies, came pleasure. Pleasure turned into money. Money turned into friendship. It was a never ending cycle.

He learned early on never to fully trust someone. After all, it’s not your enemies you need to look out for; but your friends. You see, you know where you stand i nline with your enemy shoot first, ask questions never. With friends, one little mistake can result in the loss of an empire.

Sam didn’t have many friends- no one he fully trusted.  He had a few worthy henchmen, though- men his father had trusted in. James Rhodes was one of the few Sam placed his trust in. Steven Grant Rogers was another one.

And it was those two men whom he was currently waiting on for a disposal. Who was this fool? He bent low and pulled the man’s jacket over to check the inside of his pockets. He found a wallet with a family picture inside. He pulled it out and smiled  grimly as he noticed the strawberry blond head.  _To Tony, hugs and kisses, Pepper._

Sam scoffed to himself as he heard a car approach the alleyway, the car’s headlights illuminating the small space. Steve and James stepped out of the car and nodded in silence as they approached, never asking questions, which was something Sam appraised from them.

They were both silent, brooding men. But give them both a bottle of champagne or whiskey and they’d become the happiest hunks in the world. Sam didn’t trust anyone, no sir. But Steve and James- they definitely came close to the lining of his trusting circle.

So, Samuel seated himself in the back seat, smiling pulling at his lips as he spoke, “so, fellas, what’d ya say we head on over to play some poker, eh?”


End file.
